So i'm moving on, letting go, holding on to tomorrow
by 7kassie8
Summary: Sequel to BFB,BFB my best friends brother, my best friends brother wait,what?. It's two years later and Life is calm in Morganville but will the evil Bishop coming to town disrubt Claire, Shane, their son and their friends and family for life or will they fight their way out of this mess before time runs out?...
1. 2 years Later

**Hey guys I'm back and I literally posted this at midnight to celebrate the new year with the sequel of BFB,BFB my best friends brother, my best friends brother wait,what? I have only posted the first chapter of this but will continue to update regularly so I hope you all had a great Christmas and hopefully have a happy new year.**

* * *

_2 years later_

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V:**

"Come on Logan, let's try this one more time" I said as I helped Logan stand up and helped him walk forward a few steps, when he was able to stand on his own I walked back a few steps and crouched down and opened my arms wide. "Come here Logan come to mummy" I said gently.

Logan walked a few steps and then he started to wobble but he held his balance and walked the last few steps into my arms. Once he was in my arms I lifted him up into the air, Logan giggled. "Thats my little boy...you did mummy's so proud of you" I said happily. I kissed him on his forehead.

"vove you mama" he is still learning to talk so most words he pronounces are a little incorrect but he's getting there. I laugh and say "Its love honey" I put him down and went into the kitchen to start making dinner.

But as always Logan followed me into the kitchen. Logan has dark brown hair like mine but chocolate brown eyes like Shane. Shane was working in a game shop that he owns which he just manged to open up. He works from 9am to 6pm so it was ok. I still had to work with Myrnin my crazy vampire boss. I still had my job as a professor at the university but when I finish there I go to Myrnin for an hour or two before collecting Logan from Eve and Micheal.

Eve and Micheal got married not long after Logan was born. But since Micheal was a vampire he couldn't have kids but a month ago Eve found out that she could have Micheals sperm incertied into her. So I went with her to the hospital and they said she could just as long as Micheal gives a bit of his sperm to the hospital so she could have artificial insemination.

And the reason they can only do it this was because Micheal was turned into a vampire not born as a vampire so if they tried to conceive a baby normally Eve wouldn't be able to get pregnant because Micheals vampire body thinks that he was born a vampire and then it realises that Eve is human and won't produce to sperm to have a baby. But doing it this way will hopefully do it.

When Eve had come out of the operation room after having the implant the doctors said that she might not get pregnant straight away. But she did and a week later she had morning sickness and found out that she was pregnant. Eve will be able to find out the sex of the baby in the next 2 months.

Anyway it has been pretty quiet around here which is good don't get me wrong but it just doesn't feel right. I'm always expecting to hear that something bad is going to happen and I don't want to expect that but a part of me can't help it.

I was making chicken tiki masla for me and Shane, but for Logan I was making spaghetti bolonaise. Logan has my brain but his dad temper, like for example yesterday evening I was trying to get him to eat his vegetables but he threw a hissy fit and refused to eat it, and one time he got upset and mad that he couldn't draw a dog properly and started kicking and throwing things about. When I couldn't get him to calm down Shane picked him up and put Logan in his bedroom and locked the door and said that he can come out when he had calmed down.

It was an hour before he calmed down. He apologised and everything was ok.

I dished up Logans dinner and sat him down at the table. I just finished placing mine and Shane's dinner on the table when the front door opened and closed and in walked Shane. He walked over to me and kissed me briefly, while Logan went 'ewww' we both laughed and Shane went to Logan and ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead.

We sat down and had our dinner.

"How was work today?" I asked Shane.

"Busy, and I mean very busy"

"Well it is getting near Christmas"

"I know only one month away exactly"

"You'll manage you always have" I reassured him.

"Mummy, Daddy...I know what I want from santa" Logan said.

"Oh yeah?...what do you want from santa?" Shane asked.

"I want Thommas the tank engine train set, a toy tractor, Lego toys, Johnny the jungle plane, a tool case..."

Logan went on for fifteen minutes of what he wants for Christmas.

"Do you think santa will bring you everything?" I asked

"Yep...he is santa he can do everything" Logan said with spaghetti all over his mouth and waving his hands in the air...he was so adorable at times he really was. Me and Shane laughed.

When we all finished I took the plates and placed them into the dishwasher. I then got Logan ready for bed and put the dishes away. and then that's when me and Shane got some alone time in our bedroom. I love my life so much I just pray nothing happens.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. Se ya 7kassie8 xxxx**


	2. Leaving

**I have two sites that I write stories on one site being Fanfiction the other being Fictionpress. But I can't write and update on both so what I have decided to do is write one and finish one story on each at a time...so for example I will finish writing Life goes on and then switch to Fictionpress and start another story there and finish it so just to let you kow that if I disapear for while it is because I'm writng on the other site.**

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V:**

Christmas went without a hitch. Logan got pretty much everything he wanted. Me and Shane got the biggest surprise of all...I'm pregant and have been for a few weeks. Both pf us are so happy and so were my parents and Eve and Micheal.

Me, Shane were watching tv and Logan was asleep when the was a knock on the door. Shane went to answer it and in walked Amelie followed by Oliver. I stood up when they walked in.

"Good eveing Mr and Mrs Collins do sit down there is a certain matter I must discuss with you" Amelie said cooly and sat down. Me and Shane did the same on the other couch.

"What is it?" I asked hestantly.

"A problem has arisen. My father Bishop has come to town and plans to take other and destroy everything and everyone in it."

Mine and Shane's mouth dropped open.

"So I have come to a conclusion. The only way we can deafet him is if we give him and unexpecting war. I have told him I will hand him the town in the next coming days but when I walk through the door to give him the papers that give him the right of Morganville I will come through the door with an army so big Bishop will not be able to fight back and the reason I am here is not just to warn you but to recruit Shane as a part of the army...AND my dear Claire you and Logan will be on the first bus out of here along with Eve as Micheal is being recruited there will be no arguments you and Logan are leaving and that is final." Amelie said firmly...

I couldn't believe what she was asking...she was risking Shane's life to fight against her father and me and Logan have to leave and worry if we will ever see him again.

"W-where will me and Logan go?" I asked

"You, Logan and Eve will be dropped of at your parents house and before you ask yes your parents are fully aware of the situation" Oliver said.

"But I can't go?...no without worrying that Shane might be alive or not"

"Claire. If anything should happen to Mr Collins you will be notified imdeality" Amelie replied.

"But I am pregant and have been for a few weeks"

"well I will give you my congratulations but you must still go and quickly if you want your unborn child to live."

Me and Shane couldn't argue with that. I had promised Shane that if ever things went bad then I would put me and Logan first and get out as soon as possible so I guess I have ti keep that promise no matter how mch it hurts.

When niether of us said a word Amelie and Oliver got up to walk away.

"Oh by the way Eve has also agreed to go so no worries there." Amelie mentioned before walking away.

The rest of the night went by silenty. Tomorrow I will be packing a bag for me and Logan to go and leave Shane behind.

* * *

**The next morning:**

I was in our room packing my bag and Logan's. Logan has been asking me where are we going?...and if daddy was coming and all I could tell him was that Shane has to work and it would be nice to have a mummy and son bonding and he was satisfied with that answer.

As Shane dropped me and Logan off at the bus station, I saw Eve and Micheal there hugging and probley whispering their goodbyes. When Logan spotted them he ran staright towards them.

"Well I guess this is it" I said with a sigh

"Yes it is" Shane replied. I then broke down into tears and hugged him that hardest I had ever done.

"I don't want to go Shane...I don't want to go" I said reaplty my voice muffled in his shirt. Shane was stroking my hair gently.

"It gonna be ok. You'll be back soo...Just take care of Logan, Eve, you and most importantly our baby promise me" He said.

I nodded signaling my answer. "But what happens if you die?...or god even Micheal?" I said starting to panic.

"Hey calm down don't panic it's no good for the baby...me and Micheal will watch eachover backs we will still be alive when you and Logan and Eve return ok"

I nodded. Shane then kissed me and my stomache. Then lead us towards Micheal, Eve and Logan. Me and Shane hugged Eve and Micheal. Me, Eve and Logan got onto the bus and sat on the 3 seeter by a window and waved goodbye to our husbands and left Morganville for what felt like the last time...


	3. Pregancy and War

**OMG! I am so sorry guys...but I have been so busy it unreal, first my laptop breaks again then I had tons of school assignments to do and a load of homework plus m english assessment and yesterday I was of sick with a headache, back pain, temperature, sore throat and flem. I am felling better today as my temperature has gone down and my back ache and sore throat is gone all I have now is a slight headache and a cold. It's also my birthday a week this Thursday and my best friend who has moved to Scotland is coming to Wales with her mum and step-dad for two weeks so my best friend can spend some time with me because I haven't seen her since early last year and she is coming today so yeah I am really happy but please forgive me for updating late oh and I also had a bit of writers block but I'm over it know and I am also on half term so here we go:**

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V.:**

It's been two weeks since me, Loagn and Eve left Morganville in fear of a war between Amelia and her biological father Bishop which she had dragged Shane and Micheal into. Shane has been staying in touch with me everyday but Logan is always on the phone longer. Logan is going to a temporary daycare centre untill we can go back home.

Eve found out that she is having a baby boy and has already told Micheal who is ecstatic about the news. Eve and my mum came with me to have my first scan and despite all the stress the baby is doing fine but it feels wrong without Shane I miss him and so does Logan he keeps asking when are we going to see daddy? or are we going to see daddy ever again? and I have no idea what to tell him so I answer as honest as I can that I don't know...why does my life have to be so hard.

* * *

**Eve's P.O.V.:**

I found out that I am having a baby boy I am really happy and so is Micheal we have been talking about names and we have agreed on calling our son Sam after Micheal's grandfather who sadly was killed when my psychotic brother Jason went on a rampage and killed Sam to get revenge on me for being happy with Micheal and for putting him in prison for attempted murder and rape on a 15 year old girl.

I haven't told Claire, Micheal or Shane but Jason has been contacting me. He has always had a crush on Claire but new better to stay away after me, Micheal and Shane told him that is he came near her we would hunt him down and kill him. Claire doesn't know he has a crush on her and I don't intend her to find out but even if she does she would be disgusted. Anyway Jason has been trying to apologize but I keep telling him that I will never forgive him and to stop contacting me but he doesn't listen...anyway I need to relax and calm down because I don't need to baby to get stressed.

* * *

**Logan's P.O.V.:**

Me, mama and auntie Eve have been staying with Granny and Grandad. Mummy says that we have gone on an adventure. I wished daddy was here it's boring without him mama is sad all the time I think she misses daddy aswell and so is auntie Eve she misses uncle Micheal a lot. Daycare is fun I play in the sandbox when it is sunny when it isn't sunny I play with the toy cars and I have a lot of fun. I wonder when we are going home?

* * *

**Shane's P.O.V.:**

It's been a long day as usual. Amelia has been going over battle plans for the surprise attack on her crazy ass vamp daddy. Oliver is in charge of organizing and leading the army (surprise) and is also in charge of the weapons (another surprise). I miss Claire and Logan. It's not the same without them. The house fells big and lonely. Micheal has moved in to decrease the loneliness but it's still not the same. Tomorrow is going to be the surprise war I just hope me and Mike come out of this alive as I want to see my son and see my second baby born and growing up and Micheal want's to see his own baby son born.

Me, Mike, Amelia, Oliver and the rest of the gang are getting ready to put our plan to action but just as we are going to put the body armor on the door bangs open and through it Bishop come's in. He smiles a cruel smile and says in hos deadly voice... "I knew I couldn't trust you...never under estimate your father" he snaps his fingers and an army of vamps come in and start a war.

* * *

**Micheal's P.O.V.:**

What a fucking bastard. I can barely see anything or anyone. Everyone is running everywhere knocking into everything. I am looking for Shane I couldn't see him any where. Please be alive I begged silently in my head Shane had to be alive he has to see Logan grown up and be here for his second baby to be born but if he is dead how the hell am I going to tell Claire without causing her unesscerily stress. I need to get out of this alive as well I had to see my little boy being born and watch him grow up.

As I was pushing and shoving and attacking any vamp on Bishop's side that got in my way. I saw Shane he was lying on the floor unconscious. Oh no...oh fucking god no I thought as I rushed over to him he had two vamp bites in his neck.

* * *

**Dun dun dun...cliffhanger what will happen to Shane?...will he die or will he survive?...let me know what you think will happen or what should happen oh and what you think of Jason coming into the story see ya 7kassie8 xxxxxx**


	4. Dead

**Micheal's P.O.V.:**

Shane wasn't moving. I re-checked his pulse and there was hardly a beat. He was going to die without a doubt.

"Micheal is he dead?" I looked up and saw Amelie's face it was stone and emotionless.

I nodded then sighed "Yeah"

That's when Amelie's face went from stone cold to a face full of emotion.

"We shall need to tell Claire" Amelie said.

I thought about that for a moment. We couldn't tell Claire if she found out she will have a miscarridge and that would make things worse.

"No don't tell her. Not yet she is pregnant it wouldn't be fair for her to have a miscarridge tell her later no now" I said

Amelie nodded in agreement. She then snapped her fingers and two vamps came along most likely to take the body away.

"No. I want to carry his body. He is..." I swalloed. hard. "_**WAS**_ my best friend I need to this it's what he would've wanted." I picked up his body and carried him out while I cried silently he may have been the biggest asswhole in the world but he didn't deserve this he really didn't. I placed him in the back of the car and got in next to him.

The driver took us to the morgue. I put him in one of the zip-up bags and out in one of the frezzer racks just so he wouldn't rot to pieces when it comes to his funeral.

As I arrived back to the Glass house I sat there in silence. I haven't been here for a few weeks as I was keeping Shane comapny but since he isn't...around anymore I felt it was best to move back into my house. The last thing I have to sort out is 'How the hell am I going to tell Claire'.

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V.:**

Shane hasn't been answering his cell or the house phone. Eve has been reasuring me that Shane's okay but I have a horrible dreaded feeling hr isn't. I know Amelie said that she would phone striaght away if any thing happened to him but what Amelie says and does are two very different things.

I hope he's ok. If he died I don't know what I'll do I love him way too much for him to die and he loves me, Logan and out unborn child so much aswell. I found out today that I was having a baby girl and Logan is looking forward to having a little sister to boss around he is just like Shane in so many ways.

* * *

**Eve's P.O.V.:**

I don't know how to tell her. It's probely best that I don't. Shane's dead Micheal has just told me and told me not to tell Claire or Logan as Logan is to young understand and Claire will miscarridge. God Micheal told me what had happened how Shane had practiculary died in his arms it was heartbreaking.

* * *

**I know this was short and I know you guys hate me sooooo much right now but trust me I have a really good idea for the furture of this story but I won't reavel what it is just yet maybe in the next Chapter I might hint at it...see ya 7kassie8**


	5. Kidnapped not again

**Claire's P.O.V.:**

My cell rung I grabbed it hoping that it was Shane...it wasn't. It was Micheal.

"Hello Micheal, are you ok?,is Shane alright?"

"Hey Claire and yeah I'm ok god I don't know how to tell you this but don't hate me or Eve please...Shane...Shane is dead"

I nearly dropped my cell "what?"

"Shane is dead, he died in my arms Claire, the surprise attack on Bishop wasn't so surperise as he jumped us before we could do anything and well a vampire attacked Shane he is in the morgue."

"you and Eve knew didn't you?"

"yes we did but we only did it to keep you safe so you wouldn't misscarrige"

I hung up on him how dare he not tell me if my husband has died. I broke down into tears and couldn't stop Logan was at daycare, my parents at work and Eve had gone for a walk. My cell lit up with a text it wasn't from Micheal but from Jason.

Jason is Eve's younger brother. He asked me out the other day but I said I couldn't as I was already married but since I was widow noe maybe I should go out with him. He was asking me out so I replied yes and went upstairs to get ready.

As I came down the stairs all dressed up Eve was down there while Logan was in his room.

"Claire where the hell are you going?" Eve asked

"On a date"

"with whom?"

"With your brother he asked me out and I said yes since I'm a widow now"

"Micheal told you didn't he"

"Yep and I can't believe you kept it from me. I have a right to know about my husband Eve"

I said, I sighed and walked towards the fromt door when Eve grabs my arm and spins me to face her.

"You can't go on that date with Jason"

"What are you my mother?...it's not up to you who I date"

"No it isn't but dating a convicted criminal is wrong"

"People change Eve. You and Micheal have" and with that I walked out.

Boy do I hate it when Eve's right as me and Jason walked to my front door he turned to face me.

"Um thanks for the amazing dinner Jason"

"No problem" and then he leaned down to kiss me but I gently pushed him away before he did.

"I'm sorry it's just that my husband has just died and i'm not ready for another guy to kiss me yet"

"I didn't want to have to do this but you choose it"

and then everything went black.

* * *

**Micheal's P.O.V.:**

I knew she'd be angry but this was ridiculas even for Claire. Eve had rung and told me that Claire had gone out on a date with Jason her brother I was fuming with anger when I get my hands on him he won't be breathing for much longer.

I was sitting in the glass house thinking. When there was knock on the door. I opened it and there stood Amelie I invited her in and she took a seat on the sofa.

"What can I do you for Amelie?"

"I have some exciting news to tell you and it's...

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V.:**

I woke up, and noticed that I was in a strange place that looked like the inside of an empty cabin. I tried to move but found that I was tied to a chair. The door opened and in walked Jaosn.

"Let me go I should've never have agreed to go on a date with you"

"Claire, don't you understand. I love you I have ever since I saw you in Morganville. I may have not spoken to you but I saw you around and then you had to go and date Shane Collins who broke your heart wich made you leave. I love you Claire and you, me, Logan and our baby will be so happy together."

"My baby is mine and Shane's and as for you becoming Logan's new father...I would rather choke on my own sick than have that and the same goes for there being an us."

"No Claire the baby is ours and i'm Logan's father and we will be together"

He needs mental help really he does.

"No Jaosn that won't happen sorry but it won't"

"Well you can dney it as much as you want but I'm never leaving you alone again." Then my cell rings again and it was Eve. Jason quiclkly tied a dirty cloth around my mouth while he answered my cell.

"Hello Eve...yes she's here and we are both going to be happy, we'll send you an invite to the wedding... no Eve your wrong Logan is my son and so is the unborn baby...oh i'm not insane you are you all are" and with that he hung up.


	6. Ex shows up

**Micheal's P.O.V.:**

What Amelie was telling me was crazy.

"So wait a mintute I got to the part where you said that Shane can be saved when you totally lost me..." I said

Amelie sighed softly and said "Mr Glass. Myrnin has come up with an invention to save Shane, it's a machine where he can pump human blood around Shane's body putting it back together with no holes, cuts or brusises."

"And this will work?"

"Yes well there is a small chance that if this dosen't go to plan that his whole body will explode but the chance of that happening is very slim so Mr Glass what do you say?"

I thought about that for a mintute if I say yes Claire will be so happy and Logan get's his dadd back but if I say no Claire will find out and would hate me even more than she already does but if I say yes he could explode...

"Ok fine but if anything goes wrong you can deal with Claire" I said

"Deal ok Mr. Glass we shall begin this pocess soon. Straight after the fight tomorrow"

Amelie said as she walked towards the front door.

Wait. Fight?

"Amelie what fight?"

"Well...I have changed a stargety plan tomorrow at dawn we will attack my father again this time he will deffiently be not expecting"

"But bringng Shane back to life is way more important"

"To you maybe. But for me that is the least of of my worries."

And with that she left. I phoned Eve and told her she was over the moon, when I asked how Claire was she broke down into tears and told me about Jason and that he has kidnapped Claire. After the phone call I made my way to Amelie's office.

When I got through her guards I walked into her office and stood infront of her desk.

"Mr. Glass I would have appiricate it if you would have knocked" Amelie said as she looked up from her paperwork.

"Jason Rosser has kidnapped Claire Collins"

"Yes?"

"what do you mean yes?"

"What do you expect me to do about it?"

"Well it would be nice if you send some people to go find her"

"I have over priorities to tend to"

"But he is insane"

"Yes maybe so . Look Mr. Glass after the events that will occur here then maybe I will send people to go find Claire but for now please leave"

She said it with firm athority that I could not talk down to so I left.

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V.:**

I am going to die. My baby is going to die. First Shane now me and my baby why o why does this happen to us. Just then the door opened and in walked Jason and my ex Johnny that had cheated on me when I left Morganville.

"What in the hell are you doing here?"

"Now, Now claire that's no way to greet me after our brief time together"

"You will never get away with this the pair of you"  
"Oh we plan too and we will."

"I fucking hate you"

"The feelings mutral." They both did an evil laugh and sat in the corners one watching me with a gun and the other watching th door with a gun.


	7. Alive?

**Hey guys I was going to update yeaterday but it was my 15th birthday yesterday and I completly forgot and tomorrow I am having a birthday dinner with my parents and grandparents also tomorrow I have a tone of homework to do...**

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V:**

Johnny still kept his gun pointed at me while Jason had his pointed at the door. My stomache started to kick a little I whimpered a bit which made Jason look at me.

"Why are you whimpering?" He demanded

"No reson" I replied bluntly.

He shrugged and looked at the door. Please get me out of here alive was all I got think. I wish Shane was alive, I wished Eve and Micheal would come come through the door and I really wished that Logan was here I want my baby boy with me so bad it hurts.

* * *

**Eve's P.O.V:**

I haven't heard anything from Jason in days, weeks. God I hope Claire's alright but thinking that she was with my phscotic brother maybe not but I hope she and thae baby are ok.

Why didn't she listen to me before she went out on that 'date' with Jason?...because you didn't tell her that Shane was dead... that little voice in my head said I hated myself for not telling her.

Logan keeps asking where Claire is and I keep telling him that she has gone to see daddy for a while. He accepts that for now...but what happens when he dosen't buy it any longer god I hope Claire is found before I have to that...

Police are out everywhere looking for her, both her parents are worried and as Claire's father is a detecive he is joining in this 'finding Claire' mystery.

* * *

**Micheal's P.O.V:**

Well...here we are. Me, Amelie, Oliver and the rest of the army are standing outside of Bishops office counting down the seconds before we go in.

Amelie nodded to us giving us the signal for is to charge in. Everybody ramed down the office door and charged in. Bishop looked up and saw us coming he had a massive shocked look on his face. His two vampire guards rushed in to stop us but where quickly killed.

Eventually we reached Bishop we all lept on him and clawed him down to the floor. Amelie walked through the crowd and we all stepped out of her way. She stood in front of Bishop and said:

"Never underestimate me wither Father that is the one thin we have in common, infact that is the only thing we have in common...any last dieing words father before I kill you?"

Bishop looked at her and spat violently:

"How dare you do this to me...I am your father you have betrayed me ever since you stole that book from me you mean nothing to me anymore"

And with that Amelie jumped on him and tore him to shreds (AN: sorry for the quite gory description) when she got up she licked the running black blood from her lips and summond two vampires to clean up the remaing parts of the corpse.

As we all congratulated eachover we took off our armour and left to go back to out homes. Just as I was going to get in my car I heard Amelie call my name.

"Micheal...Where are you going?"

"Home?" I said in a questionly tone as I had no idea why she was aking me.

"Why?...I thought we were going to bring Shane back with the help of Mynin?"

Oh holy fucking crap I forget about that "Yes sorry I forgot"

"Very well follow me in the limosine with your car." Amelie climbed in to the limo and I quickly got into my car and followed close behind.

It took fifteen mintutes before we reached the morgue. I followed Amelie in and saw Myrnin there with a machine that looked like a generator and alot of needles. Poor Shane is what I thought he maybe manly but he really hated needles.

"Ah Micheal your here get Shane out of the bag and lay him on the table please" said Myrnin in a strong welsh accent. I did what he asked.

Myrnin took one of the needles and placed it into Shane's arm. He then got out a mini test tube of blood and placed it into the machine and hooked the needle at the end of the long transparent bendy tube and place it into Shane's vain on his wrist.

He then placed the last needle in his neck and switched on the machine. The machine started to hum loudly...

'Please Shane your strong please Claire, Logan, your unborn baby, Eve and me need you'

Then Shane's eyes flew open...

* * *

**I know I'm being evil aren't I leaving it at a cliffy...hahaha anyway I am going to make a deal with you guys...If I get 3 more reviews I will update tomorrow despite my busy day...but if I get 5 more reviews I will update 2 more chapters today so it's up to you guys if I don't get 3 or 5 reviews then I won't update till next weekend... see ya 7kassie8 xxxxx**


	8. Found?

**Shane's P.O.V:**

I took a deep breath and looked around. I was on a table and around me stood Amelie, Oliver, Myrnin and Micheal. Micheal's face was in shock I mean it's not everyday your best friend dies and then get's brought back to life.

I blinked a few times before standing up and falterd alittle. I walked over to Micheal with ease and we both man-hugged each over

"Hey man how you feeling?" Mike asked

"A little dizzy but nothing I can't handle" I replied.

Mike nodded we both then left after saying thanks to Amelie and both Oliver and Myrnin. When we got back to my house Mike came in with me and said

"Shane there's something I need to tell you-..."

"Is the war over?"

"What?"

"Is the war between Amelie and Bishop over?"

"Oh yeah it is. It was just over before we came to get you"

I nodded "So what it you wanted to tell me?"

* * *

**Eve's P.O.V:**

I was watching a reality tv show when my cell rung. I answered it without looking at the caller ID and said

"Hello"

"Hello Eve this is Amelie"

I sat up staright away "Amelie Hi...why are you ringing?"

"Well I am glad to tell you that the war is over and that Shane is alive again thanks to Myrnin..which means that you and the other people will be coming home soon."

"Ur...Amelie I can't come home yet"

"Why ever not?"

"Becasue Claire has been kidnapped by my brother Jason and her ex-boyfriend"

"I know. Micheal has alerted me of the matter and I have sent Morganville Police and vampires to go an dfind Claire"

"Oh...but I would like to stay here untill Claire is found please"

"Very well if that is our wish I will tell Micheal good day Mrs Glass." and with that she hung up. I lay back down and went to sleep.

* * *

**Shane's P.O.V:**

What Micheal was telling me was bullshit it couldn't be true.

"What?"

"Claire has been kidnapped by Jason and her ex Johnny"

"has anyone heard from her?"

"Eve has spoken to Jaosn a few times and he is convinced that Logan is his and that your's and Claire's unborn daughter is his and he also thinks that Claire loves him which she dosen't"

"Wait back up I am going to have a daughter?"

"yes"

"Fucking hell. Whose looking for her?"

"Well since Claire's dad is in the poilice he has been able to get them out looking for her and Amelie has just sent our police force along with vampires to find Claire."

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V:**

I was still tied to the chair my stomache was kicking like mental.

"Are you going to keep denying that you love me and that Logan and your unborn baby are mine?" Jason asked

"Hell yeah" I said with defiance.

He spat at me and went back to his postion of keeping the gun pointed at the door. Then suddenly there were police sirens in the distance getting closer till someone said

"We know your in there come out with your hands up!"

"Shit" Jason and Johnny said quietly. They came over to me and untied me and quickly placed the gag on me and went through the back door. My stomache was killing like crazy and I started to cry.

Suddenly I collapsed just as we entered the woods.

"Get up bith!" Johnny said to me and trying to shove me back up but I didn't obey instead I wrapped my arms around my stomache and yelled through my gag so loud that the birds in the trees flew away.

There was shouting and yelling not far behind me and I though god help me.


	9. MY BABY!

_Previously:_

_Claire's P.O.V:_

_I was still tied to the chair my stomache was kicking like mental._

_"Are you going to keep denying that you love me and that Logan and your unborn baby are mine?" Jason asked_

_"Hell yeah" I said with defiance._

_He spat at me and went back to his postion of keeping the gun pointed at the door. Then suddenly there were police sirens in the distance getting closer till someone said_

_"We know your in there come out with your hands up!"_

_"Shit" Jason and Johnny said quietly. They came over to me and untied me and quickly placed the gag on me and went through the back door. My stomache was killing like crazy and I started to cry._

_Suddenly I collapsed just as we entered the woods._

_"Get up bitch!" Johnny said to me and trying to shove me back up but I didn't obey instead I wrapped my arms around my stomache and yelled through my gag so loud that the birds in the trees flew away._

_There was shouting and yelling not far behind me and I thought was god help me._

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V:**

I was just about to get up when I saw Jason and Johnny being tackled to the floor by policemen.

I felt someone gently pull me up from the floor, I turned around and saw Richard Morrel.

"Richard?...what the hell are you doing here?" I asked as confusion took over my face.

"Amelie sent us here along with a few vampires...Eve is with other police infront of the shack...you need to go see the paramedics ok?" Richard replied.

I nodded and walked towards the front of the shack where I saw Eve talking to a police man in tears. She looked round then suddenl spotted me and her mouth hung wide open in shock.

I slowly walked over to her "Eve...I'm so sorry I should've listend to you...i'm so sorry" I say as I slowly started to cry. Me and Eve hugged eachover for along time and onl broke apart when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned to see a paramedic and told me to go to the ambulance so they can check me out. As I was walking with the paramedic I felt a stong pain in my stomache which made me collapse in pain and pass out...

When I woke up I was greeted by a bright, blinding light. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the light. I looked around and saw Eve beside me she was sleeping, I lifted my hand and touched her's gently, "Eve" I whispered as loud as I could when she didn't stir I gave her hand a shake and said a little louder "Eve wake up" Eve then quickly opened her eyes she looked towards me and smiled.

"Hey how long have you been awake?"

"I just woke up."

Eve nodded

"Eve, I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you-" I was cut if by Eve saying.

"Oh Claire don't worry about it you were mad that I didn't tell you about Shane I'm just glad your save oh and Logan is happy your back he is with your parents right now and can't wait to see you"

"Eve is my...is my baby ok?" I hestantly asked

"I don't know they said that you can't have an ultrasound till you were awake." Eve said sadly. A few moments passed before I asked

"Eve I want you to know that I don't balme you anymore for keeping Shane's death a secret from me you didn't want to stress me out"

"Oh ok...Claire there's something I need to tell you...-" but before she could finish the door opened and in walked the doctor. The doctor walked over to me and said

"Hello Mrs Collins and how are you feeling?"

"Um..I feel a little tired but apart from that I am fine...can I have the ultra sound now?...I just want to make sure that my baby is ok because I can't stop worring about it"

"Of course I will go get it and I am sorry but your friend has to be out of the room for this"

Eve nodded and stood up but before she walked away I asked

"Wait Eve what were you going to say?"

"I tell you later Claire. Just make sure your baby is ok first" She smiled a little and walked out with the doctor.

It was a few mintutes after that the same doctor came back with the ultra sound. She put the gel on my tummy and put the scanner on my stomache and looked at the pciture on the screen. I held my breath for what felt like forever.

Then a picture of my baby came up and I saw it moving that was a good sign...right?

The doctor smiled and said "You are one very lucky woman Mrs Collins anymore trauma and that baby wouldn't be ok"

"So the baby's ok?"

"oh yes very healthy indeed."

I relaxed after that and a few mintutes later Eve walked in but before I could ask her anything she said

"Right the doctor's said that your ok and can go home now and we are leaving. You, Me and Logan are going back to Morganville today...here I brought you a change of clothes and utilities...the doctor said that you can use the bathroom in your room which I'm guessing is the door there" Eve said and pointed to another door in the room. I got my clothes and went to the toilet and had a shower and got changed. I came out and I signed out, we went back to my parents house we said goodbye to them and me, Eve and Logan got on the bus and left to go back to Morganville...with out Shane there...


	10. Kidnapped?, again, will it ever stop?

**Claire's P.O.V:**

As me, Eve and Logan were tarveling back to Morganville our bus was hijaked. We cam to a sudden hault I thought we had stopped at a red light bt then the door of the bus opened and a guy that was wearing a raggy, hwaian shirt and a pair of three-quater shorts with a pair of flip flops.

He was no where near us but his stench was unreal. Poor Logan was nearly choking on the smell and to be honset I was nearly choking aswell. The guy came up the bus making eye contact with me, Eve and Logan. He was very pale indincating that he was a vampire.

He stopped not far from us and said

"I am Morely and I request that the three of you come with me" He said in a british accent.

"Well...what if we don't want to?" Eve said with a huge amount of courage.

Morely stopped and turned to look at us and said

"Little girl if you want to live you will follow me now" He said firmly.

Me, Eve and Logan got up and followed Morley of the bus where we were handcuffed with plastic handcuffs which where hurting our skin.

"What the fuck are ou doing you asswhole?" Eve yelled as 3 vampires came and placed us in the back of a van.

"You'll see" Morely said as he slammed the door shut.

* * *

**Shane's P.O.V:**

Me and Micheal were at Morganville bus station waiting for the bus that had Claire, Eve and Logan on it. We stood there for what seemed hours till Amelie pulled up in her limo.

"Mr. Glass and Mr. Collins I am sorry to inform you that the bus bringing Claire, Eve and Logan home has been hijacked by Morely. A jumped up little imbecile who wanted his way out of Morganville and has resorted to this t get my attention and let him leave"

"Well why are you not letting him leave so he can realease Claire, Eve and Logan?" Micheal asked getting angry and I wasn't far behind.

"Because I have other matters that need attention than letting Morely win. He will soon realise that I will never give in and will let Claire,Eve and Logan go so don't worry he hasn't the bottle to kill." and with that she left. Me and Micheal went to Richard and told him what had happend.

He was fuming but said he had to respect Morganville rules and that rule was not to do anything the founder hasn't given order for so we were kinda stuck and had to prey that Morely will let them go.

* * *

**Eve's P.O.V:**

Serously. First Jason and Claire's ex now a fucking bastard vampire has kidnapped Me,Claire and Logan as bait to get Amelie to let him leave.

We were tied to chairs and poor Logan was so tires and bored. Claire didn't look any better and i'm pretty sure I wasn't either. The door opened and in walked Morley.

"Here is some food for you two and for the young boy...Amelie has not yet agreed to let me leave Morganville and looks like she never will...oh never mind once she gives up I will have a feast with you 3...lets hope that for your sake that Amelie gives in"

and with that he left.

* * *

**I know this is short but I am back from Germany and right know I am very tired and I have had a ton of homework to do and I had a really bad writers block. I had to another kidnapping otherwise the story would be way to short. sorry for the short chapter**

**See ya 7kassie8 xxxxxx**


	11. The final struggle

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been ill, some of my family came and visted me and there was a family emergency that took me away from updating but i'm back. I will NOT be doing a 3rd part on this Shane and Claire story as I fear I will get bored of it and right now I am getting slightly bored of it but I will be finishing it in this chapter as I am really bored of it and don't really want to drag it out a few more chapters I hope you guys understand and I am truly sorry but I will be taking a few weeks break from writing to just get school work under control and write more of my story on Novel Joy soory if any one is upset but I will be back I am not disappering of Fanfiction any time soon.**

* * *

**Amelie P.O.V:**

Morely has not yet let Claire, Eve and Logan go. He seems serious about getting the pass to leave town. As I sat and wondered what to do a though came to me and I picked up my phone and watied for the person who I wanted to speak to picked up the other end.

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V:**

We have been here for 3 days now. I don't know how my baby is coping with this and I pray that my baby is ok. We have been eating well and I keep my eye on Logan eveytime Morely comes into the room to make sure that Morley won't hurt Logan.

* * *

**Eve P.O.V:**

I hate this bastard Vampire we have been through enough already and yet they can't leave us alone for one fucking second. My baby is kicking my stomache but it dosen't feel tense or painful. God I hope Amelie get's of her fucking high horse and come and freaking help us.

* * *

**Micheal's P.O.V:**

Me and Shane are getting stressed about Eve, my baby, Claire,Logan and Claire's baby. We haven't slept or eaten well in the last few days due to the stress. We are sitting in the living room as usual when there is a knock on the door. I went to answer it and there stood Amelie, I opened the door wider and she stepped in and went into the living room and sat down. After I had closed the door and sat down Amelie started to speak

"I have come to a conclusion of what to do about Morely..."

* * *

**Shane's P.O.V:**

"Wait so what your saying is we use Claire, Eve and Logan as live bait until we get there?...what the fuck are you thinking?...no way on this earth am I going to let you use Claire, Eve and Logan as live bait...you will not use them as fresh food for a sick leech!" I said roaring with anger.

"Mr. Collins all I am saying is I have sent all of the police force and useful vampires to go to Morely and rescue your loved ones Claire, Eve and Logan have to keep him occupied till we get there" and with that Amelie got up and left.

"What are we gona do man?, I can't just sit here knowing that they could be killed within seconds" I said to Mike after a few muintes.

"I dunno man. I really don't"

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V:**

We were all sitting quietly when Morely came in.

"Well since Amelie has denied me yet again my pass out of Morganville I will kill you now starting with the young boy" He said and turned towards Logan

"NOOOOOO!, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I screamed just as a bunch of sirens went off outside. Morely took his attention away from Logan and went quickly went off. It was silent for a few seconds when there were shouts, gun shots going and a hell lot of noise. Morely's body came crashing through the room followed by police and vamps.

They untied us and shooed us out into the daylight. There was an ambulance and once we had the all clear we were put on a bus and headed for home.

* * *

**Micheal's P.O.V:**

Me and Shane were waiting and Morganville bus station waiting for the bus that had Claire, Eve and Logan on it. It was little over an hour now since we've been here when we saw the bus coming towards us.

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V:**

It has been a long night and I am so tired and so is Eve and Logan. As the got closer I saw Micheal and next to him was...was...no It...it can't be...Shane?...but...but he was dead...wasn't he?. Logan was starting to scream "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy" so I knew I wasn't seeing things.

As we got off the bus Eve went straight to Micheal who hugged her like he never wanted to let her go. Logan had ran off straight to Shane. I walked slowly towards him and when I came into his reaching ranged he grabbed me forward and we both cried silently while hugging eachover.

When we pulled apart to look at each over Shane said "I am so sorry Claire...how 's our baby?" He said and put a hand on my stomach.

"The baby's fine even after what it has been through oh and it's a little girl" Shane smiled and kissed me.

* * *

_The End_


End file.
